User talk:Vuurvosje
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CardGuide Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Why hello there, ! My name is Trellar and I just popped in to say hello and congratulate you on founding the ! Wow, over 4,000 edits! That's awesome keep up the great work! Where do you find all the images for the cards? It looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone. Is there anything you’ve found confusing about starting your wiki so far? Reply back and let me know! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 24 TCG Dude, I just discovered this wiki thanks to your post at community central - it's totally awesome! I'm an admin at Wiki 24, and have recently filled out some extensive card info over there afetr rooting back with the wayback machine into the old "official" 24 TCG site - I wish I'd known about all the excellent work that was here so I didn' have to do that! It's awesome you have so many images of the cards, did you get them from trollandtoad.com? Anyways awesome work, I hope our two wikis can help each other on the 24 TCG info!--Acer4666 11:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I wasn't sure what your preferred way of doing talk pages was, but just to let you know I replied over on my page--Acer4666 10:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! I'm not sure how much I helped but I was happy to try :). -- Wendy (talk) 05:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC)